The Last GoodBye
by wolf-of-the-moonlight
Summary: Mariah finds herself thinking back to his last moments. When she finally returns home, she finds a hidden message that was left behind.


Hey there! Now this is a fic that I thought of coming home from the big year 10 party. It may sound depressing, but I was in one of those weird moods again. This time, it was how I felt about this being the last time that I would actually see my friends not care that I am leaving them. Enough rambling on my behalf, the person that I do not name is obvious but if you don't get it, I will tell you.

DISCLAIMER: I, wolf-in-the-moonlight, do not own Beyblades. If I did, there would be more KaiRei, more TalaBry or TalaMax, more MaxTy, plus so many other random pairings.

* * *

Standing on the ledge of a cliff, the wind whipped at her hair. As it was blown behind her, so were the tears that streamed from her eyes. The ocean below was treacherous, but the rocks below the surface held a greater danger. She cast her eyes to the setting sun and thought back to his last few moments.

Sitting in his bed, his black hair fell across the pillows, "Mariah, please don't cry. It is not the end but the beginning. You have much to live for, as I do not. Perhaps you have a better life ahead of you than I did. Don't cry, it only makes it worse."

"_I can't hold back the tears you fool. As strong-willed as you think I am, I'm not. These past few years have been hard on us all you dope. There is no way that I am giving up now!" she yelled the last few words to help fight back the tears._

_He just smiled. It was the first one in the last few years that did not hide the pain. Instead, he smiled as though he was perfectly healthy. Mariah smiled back. She tried to any way. His own face and body was so riddled with pain that she wanted to slap him._

"_Don't you dare think of doing that or I will have you removed. Believe me, I have done it before and I will do it again. Just please don't leave me alone. I just can't bear to be alone. Not many people come to visit me now. They know that I am very near my death," he was becoming very quiet. She leant in to hear him._

The sun had almost set and a storm was brewing to the east. This did not help the neko's mood, but she felt the urge to be with nature. Collapsing into a heap on the ground, her vibrant pink hair fell around her flushed face. _Stupid boy, he knew that I wouldn't be able to leave him all alone!_ She punched the ground in front of her. A splitting pain shot up her arm, "Ugh!"

Shutting her eyes tightly, she let her knuckles drip blood onto the ground. The landed in perfect little circles that immediately dried. Tears started to build up in her eyes again. "Stupid tears, he was so good about it. But he should have been complaining. Stupid boy," she mumbled to herself as she licked at her knuckles.

The boy leant forward and hugged Mariah; "Kai was in here before you were. He wouldn't really talk much. He doesn't like to see me like this and I know it. The look on his face just breaks my heart. Mariah, after today, can you tell him that I would have loved to have him smile again please."

"_That guy actually smiles? Boy did I miss that day. Did any angel choirs sing to the Lord or was there any miracle that I missed? What happens when he smiles? Is it a nice smile or a scary one coz that guy never smiles for anyone!" she was now full of questions._

_Lying back down on his pillow he chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know neko? Well it is hard to describe but he looks a hell of a lot better so yeah it is a sight to see. He smiles for me whenever I see him. Even if it is just a smirk I know that he is smiling. Perhaps I am the only one to have seen that smile. May the angels smile down on him."_

_He gasped. Mariah got up and stood by his head. He wasn't breathing, this wasn't good. "Tell him…that…I…"_

"_What? Tell him that you what? Please don't not now NOT NOW!" she yelled as she pounded on the bed. Running out into the hall, she saw a nurse, "Nurse he stopped breathing my friend stopped breathing!"_

"_The gentleman with the black hair stopped breathing? Hit the big blue button and more people should be able to help me with him. Quickly girl!" the nurse was really worried and the big blue button wasn't big at all. Or blue for that matter! It was red that had **"hit in case of emergency," **written below it._

Her face was a pasty colour and she now looked up at the star filled sky. It reflected her mood, dark and depressed. Even though the skies were full of light, the black void was where she looked. The image of his face as he stopped breathing haunted her. She still had to tell the silent Russian the bad news. That was going to be hard, even she realised that.

_Mariah stared into the face of her friend. His features were not moving and it looked as if he was finally at peace. Yet he must have had some energy left in his mediative body. Beside his pillow was a letter, it was addressed to her and she only just realised it then. _How stupid of me! _She thought to herself._

_Picking it up she opened the delicately folded paper. Written in beautiful handwriting was a letter that he had written that he was meant to have given her._

Pulling out the letter, she unfolded it again and stared at the handwriting. So old fashion with so many loops and perfectly formed letters.

_Dear Mariah,_

_I know that you are reading this at this moment. That just sounded funny. As a really good guess, I probably am dead, now that is not being blunt. My life with the group was well spent and I hope that you can live through all the pain that I have left in my wake._

_For you, I leave what I most loved, my Beyblade. Even if he doesn't want to, he is now yours. I would have loved to have been there when you picked him up and told him. He probably will hate me for as long as you have him. It is nothing personal I hope. Drigger meant a lot to me so keep him safe._

_Now I know that this will be a big problem, Kai. He may seem cold hearted but he really is nice. Give him the letter that is with this one and he shouldn't bite off your head I hope. Two people dead accomplishes nothing._

_Tell the others that the visits that they did helped me, and I will always remember them even in death. They brought light to those days and the memories brought light to the dark days. I love them all and I hope that they are happy in what ever they do._

_Last, I hope you realised that the relationship between us was merely a friend one. I had no intention of breaking that bond with you Mariah. You at least visited me when I was on my last legs. Thankyou for that and remember that I do love you._

_I will see you in heaven when you arrive and I won't change a bit for you or anyone._

_Love_

She screwed up the paper and shoved it back into her pocket. As a good person, she followed the instructions and gave Kai the letter that was inside. Mariah didn't look cause she knew that Kai and him were close and that it was most likely written in Russian so she couldn't read it. _Stupid thinking kid, he always thought in advance,_ she thought to herself.

Mariah stood up and walked down to the house. In his room, she sat on his bed. It was just the way he left it, in pristine condition. He was always so tidy and made sure that every thing was perfect. He was so god damn meticulous. But who could hate him for it?

Lying back, her pink hair spread over the sheets and her eyes went to the roof. Looking at it, she realised that there was writing on the roof. It was painted and had pictures around it. Flowers, cats, birds, random blue stripes that looked like Kai's war paint. But it surrounded only a few words that brought tears to her eyes.

Running out of the room, she went to hers and flung herself down and cried her heart out. Burned into her eyelids were the words on the roof. _Curse you neko, even in death you haunt me!_

_This is my last goodbye

* * *

_

If you feel rather depressed, hate me all you want! Oh, and don't be afraid to tell me. 


End file.
